


Post Pacific Playland

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tallahassee and Little Rock talk about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Pacific Playland

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything no copyright infringement is intended.

It was the day after the Pacific Playland Massacre. Columbus and Wichita were sleeping and Tallahassee and Little Rock were on guard duty.

“Tallahassee, I want to say thank you for coming after us.”

He looked away from her. “It was Columbus, not me.”

Little Rock smiled. “It was probably his idea first but….you came with him. I don’t think we would have all made it if you hadn’t…..

He ruffled her hair. “Hey, you found me a Twinkie. We’re even.

“You know, your advice about exhaling before shooting worked. I shot out the control panel otherwise those zombies would have brought us down before you got there.

“I am glad about that. Otherwise I never would have gotten my Twinkie. So how long do you think it will be before you and Wichita steal my car again?

“This one wasn’t your car….the first one was…

“Little Rock, if it has wheels, it’s mine. You girls are car thieves.

“I don’t think Wichita wants to leave Columbus anytime soon. What about you? Are you going to stay with us?

“I’m still thinking about it.

“Well…..I think you should stay. 

“Why? 

Little Rock chewed her lip. “Well…you’re waaaay better at protecting than Columbus.

“I think you girls do fine on your own. He said seriously

“We did okay but…..since we all came together, we eat more, sleep more and that makes it easier to kill zombies.

“You have a point. I hardly ever slept more then a couple of hours a night the first few weeks.

“Exactly, we also cover more ground with four of us driving.

‘You would still have three.” Tallahassee said.

Little Rock frowned. “Come on….don’t make me say it.

“Say what?”

“I’d miss you. I’d really be lonely without you.

“You have Wichita.

“Yeah….but if you go, she’ll worry about me all the time and break up with Columbus.

“So, I’m the babysitter.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Little Rock said harshly. “You like spending time with me. If you didn’t you wouldn’t help me shoot better, make a fort or listen when I talk about Hannah Montana.

“You never shut up about that girl. I can’t escape.

“Columbus just tunes me out. You listen and you talk to me. You talk about stupid stuff like Willie Nelson or Bill Murray but….

“They’re not stupid! Hannah Montana is stupid. Tallahassee yelled.

“No she’s not. Her music is the greatest….

Tallahassee shook his head. “No….absolutely not. We need to wake up your sister and Columbus.

“Why?” Little Rock asked.

“Because I saw a music store about a mile back. I’m going to get some great music so you know what it sounds like.

“I’m going to get more Hannah Montana then…..

“Missy….no. You are forbidden.

“Forbidden? I have a gun.” Little Rock said.

“Mine’s bigger. Stop arguing. Do you want to go or not?

Little Rock nodded and gave him a quick hug.

He kissed her on the forehead before she let go. “I’d miss you too Little Rock.

“You could call me Sar….

He put a finger on her lips. I told you no names from before.

She frowned. “Still afraid to get attached?

“Yes but that’s not the reason I don’t want to call you by your name.

“Then what?

“You girls were going to tell me your names or your con artist names when we met. When I said only places, your sister said Wichita but I was the one who named you Little Rock.

“Why don’t you call me Montana?

“Little Rock, children don’t get to pick their names. Parents do so….you’re just stuck.

Little Rock smiled. “Do I have a last name?

“Not Montana, it could be Tallahassee.

“Wichita-Tallahassee with a hyphen. Little Rock said.

“You’re going to hurt Columbus’s feelings.

She thought about it. “Okay, if we meet any new people I’ll tell them I’m Little Rock Tallahassee but only if you stay. 

“I can live with that.


End file.
